


Theatre of Dreams

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto hasn't been back to a theatre since his childhood but things are about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theatre of Dreams

Disclaimer: I own non of the characters, just like to experiment with them from time to time.   
  
Master List [iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003.html](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003.html)  
 

Ianto hadn’t been back to the theatre since his parents took him and Rhiannon to a Pantomime when they were young. From his memories all he remembered were people dressed in odd costumes – men as women, women as men, women as women, men and women as animals. All singing and dancing to silly songs. He’d not enjoyed them, so had never thought of going back. Until now…………

 Jack had been given two tickets for the latest musical and suggested both of them go for a rare evening out.

 “What’s the show called?” asked Ianto, with forced enthusiasm.

 “Tap Dogs” replied Jack with his usual grin.

 “Why would I want to see a bunch of dogs tap dancing?” shot back Ianto.

 Pulling Ianto into his arms Jack explained, through giggles, that Tap Dogs wasn’t about a cast of dogs tap dancing, but very fit young men, in varying states of undress, tap dancing. Ianto felt very silly and blushed. He knew his blushing always had an effect on Jack and immediately felt Jack’s arousal, causing Ianto to react in the same way.

 “Later my darling” whispered Jack into his ear, biting the lobe gently as he did so, making Ianto’s arousal strain even harder against his trousers.

 As the pair left the Hub, Tosh wished them a good evening and hoped that there would be no rift activity on such a special night like this.

 Walking hand in hand across the Plaza Jack’s mobile phone began to ring.

 “Not tonight, please” exclaimed Ianto, “I just want to spend time with the man I love, doing something that he loves”.

  “Harkness….. what is it now?”

 Pausing to listen to the caller Jack grabbed Ianto around the waist and pulled him close for a quick kiss.

 “Yeah, we’re on our way”. Came the reply and then closed his phone. “Don’t worry my love, not work, entertainment”.

 Ianto breathed a sigh of relief, kissed his Captain hard, took his hand and carried on to the Millennium Centre. Instead of entering by the front, Jack took Ianto to the Stage Door, knocked and was greeted by a security guard.

 “Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones to see Dein Perry”.

 “Oh, yes Sir, I was warned that you would be arriving. If you would just follow me, I’ll show you both to Mr Perry’s dressing room”

 As they followed the security guard down the narrow passageways Jack made a point of grabbing and stroking his young lovers firm backside, causing Ianto to moan at the pleasure they could both be having instead of going to the theatre. Hearing the soft moaning made Jack grab Ianto even more, laughing as he did so. Ianto’s moaning became louder and felt himself becoming aroused yet again.

 On hearing the moan the security guard turned around “You alright Sir? It does get a bit hot down here at times, and some people aren’t used to the heat”

 “No….no I’m fine, just… stubbed my toe back there and aggrevated an old injury” explained Ianto.

 Jack laughed “It is getting slightly hot down here, I’m beginning to feel it, aren’t you Ianto?” he said as he grabbed Ianto’s hand and placed it on his crotch so he could feel the effect his moans were having on him.

 Just as they were nearing the dressing rooms, the security guard got a call on his radio about a delivery at the stage door. Apologising to both of them he told them that he would have to leave them in a spare dressing room whilst he went to sort out the delivery. He explained that he couldn’t let them wander around the corridors to Mr Perry’s dressing room as it was against the health and safety regulations. As the security guard unlocked a door, Jack said that the understood, and they didn’t mind waiting.

 As the guard left them Jack saw the reaction Ianto was having to his touch and pulled him close for a kiss.

 “We can’t, not here Jack, the security guard will be back in a minute”.

 “No he won’t, he’ll be gone at least 15 minutes. I have ordered the biggest delivery of flowers I could get for the cast and he’ll be trying to sort them out”.

 Ianto laughed “You’re a sly one there Captain, but I like your way of thinking. What can we do to amuse…….”

 Before Ianto could finish the sentence Jack had covered his mouth with his own and pulled Ianto towards him, each feeling the hardness of one another pushing against their trousers. With that Jack broke free.

 “Don’t stop now Jack I want you, right here, right now”.

 “Wait a minute my love, just making sure we’re not disturbed” came the Jack's reply, as he pushed a chair under the door handle.

 Turning back and pulling Ianto close again they found each others’ mouths and slowly at first, then with more passion kissed each other, their tongues doing a dance of love within their mouths. Ianto pushed Jack’s great coat off, found the zip in his trousers, slowly, seductively opened it. Eager to do the same to Ianto, Jack found his zip and opened it, both releasing a sigh and moan as their hands wrapped around each others’ hardness.

 Moving in unison, still kissing with passion, their hands danced like magic on one another, slowly at first and then with more intensity. Their movements brought them both to a near climax. Pulling their mouths apart Ianto muttered “wait, not yet, I want to taste you”.

 Kneeling down, he took first the tip and then more of Jack into his mouth working with the same rhythm he had with his hand. Jack grabbed his lovers hair and groaned as Ianto’s teeth and tongue danced on him and worked their magic. Jack felt as though he was in heaven, screamed Ianto’s name and erupted like a volcano.

 Pulling Ianto back on to his feet, Jack kissed him, tasting himself in his lovers mouth. Grinning Jack whispered “my turn, you sexy boy”.

 Kneeling down as Ianto had done, Jack carefully teased the tip of him and then with eagerness and love, took more of him into his mouth, gently nipping him and bringing him to a climax that he had never reached before. Bunching his fist in Jack’s hair Ianto moaned with ecstacy and as Jack rose to kiss him a huge smile broke out on both their faces.

 “I love you Ianto Jones. I don’t say it often enough”.

 “I love you too Captain Harkness, I always will”.

 Tasting himself on Jacks lips and in his mouth they kissed slowly and brought their breathing back to somewhere near normal. Jack reluctantly released Ianto and moved the chair away from the door, just as the security guard returned.

 “I’m so sorry about leaving you both on your own, had a huge delivery of flowers to see to. Mr Perry and the cast are lucky gentlemen tonight. Some ladies must love them dearly”.

 Ianto looked at Jack and tried to stifle a laugh, knowing the real reason behind the flowers.

 “Are you sure you’re alright sir? You look rather flushed!”

 “I’m fine, as you said it’s warm down here. Jack had to take off his coat he was becoming so hot!”

 Ianto felt Jack’s hand fondle his buttocks and smiled at the security guard.

 Picking up his coat, Jack and Ianto followed the guard to Dein’s dressing room.  Just before they went in Jack’s wrist monitor bleeped. He shot Ianto an I’m sorry look as he reached for his mobile to call Tosh.

 “Tosh, speak to me, what’s happening?”

 “It’s coming from your location, Jack. We haven’t been able to identify it yet but it’s somewhere in the theatre”.

 “Get Owen and Gwen to come down and help check things out, Ianto and I have a date with some dancers”.

 Over the speaker phone Jack could hear Gwen calling to Owen to bring the portable monitor because they were on their way to the theatre.

 The door they were stood in front of opened and Dein Perry was there waiting to welcome Jack and Ianto. Jack introduced Ianto to Dein, explaining that they had first met about ten years ago when Tap Dogs premiered in London.

 “Jack, shouldn’t we go and see what Gwen and Owen have found, they should be in the auditorium by now”.

 “Don’t worry Captain Harkness, I have to get ready for the performance. How’s about we meet after the show, and I introduce both of you to the remainder of the cast?”.

 “That sounds like a good idea”. Apologised Jack, as he explained it was work that they had to deal with.

 Once again, following the guard, they were led into the Donald Gordon Theatre, arriving in the stalls just as Owen and Gwen arrived in the Dress Circle.

 

**********

 

“Tell me what we have Gwen”. Shouted Jack up to the Dress Circle.

 “Rift monitor says something arrived in this theatre about 10 minutes ago, but as yet we haven’t found anything”. Shouted back Gwen.

 “Right, Ianto and I will check down here, you two continue up there”.

 Ianto was trying to calm the security guard down, telling him that the show would go on, everything would be sorted, they still had 45 minutes until curtain up. As the guard left them to go back to the stage door he was muttering something about Torchwood that Ianto couldn’t quite hear properly. If previous encounters with the public were to go by then it wouldn’t be a positive comment.

 “Hey, Ianto, Jack, up here” shouted Owen. “I think we’ve found someone or something”.

 Jack and Ianto made their way up into the Dress Circle to see what or who their colleagues had found. As they approached Gwen and Owen they saw that Gwen was sat on the floor talking to…… well it looked like a young girl. Gwen introduced her as a Lokai, a traveller who was visiting different planets to example the best forms of entertainment.

 “Captain Jack Harkness, at your service” he said holding out his hand to show that they wouldn’t harm her.

 “I’m Cara, a Lokai sent to learn about different cultures. I have visited a place you call London and seen lots of strange and wonderful images, in what I learned are called......  Theatres. I fell asleep in the last one I visited, dreamed of being in a bigger place, and I found myself here”.

 “Where did you fall asleep?” asked Owen.

 “It was a place called St Martins, I was watching something called The Mousetrap”.

 “No wonder you fell asleep” laughed Jack “a musical is a better bet than a murder. How do you get home?”

 “All I have to do is fall asleep and dream of where I want to go next. When I wake up I will have arrived”.

 A look passed between the four colleagues and each smiled in agreement.

 “If you stay out of the way you can remain here until tonight’s performance is over, then you must promise us that you will go home”. Explained Gwen.

 “Oh, thank you, I promise to go after watching a lot of dogs tap dancing!”

 Ianto laughed and explained to Cara the same mistake he had made. Whilst he was explaining Jack, Gwen and Owen left him to go and discuss what they should do.

 “Ianto and I have ticket’s for tonight’s show, so we can keep an eye on her and make sure she gets away alright. You two go back to the Hub and finish what you were working on”.

 “That’s fine by us, I’m not good in a theatre, I always fall asleep!” exclaimed Owen.

 “Heathen” commented Gwen “you just don’t know culture when it hits you in the face do you?”

 “Jack”

 “Coming my darling”

 Jack said goodbye to Gwen and Owen and went to rejoin his lover and new friend.

 “Cara has agreed to leave after tonight’s performance, but first she wants to show us what she means by dreaming of travelling”.

 All three of them sat holding hands and closed their eyes. Immediately they were transported to the rehearsal studio, they appeared to be floating above a rehearsal of Anything Goes. Jack grinned and began singing along.

 “Oh please be quiet Jack, save it until we’re home”.

 Laughing, Jack stopped singing and they found themselves back in the Dress Circle of the Donald Gordon Theatre.

 “Wow, I wish I could do that, I would love to visit all the theatres in the country without paying”.

 “Sir, that would be against the law and you’d get caught with your insescent singing”.

 Cara smiled at the banter between the two good looking men.

 “I call it my theatre of dreams” she said as she let go of their hands and sat back ready to watch the performance.

 No one spoke during the show. Jack kept glancing across at Ianto and smiling at the look of pure wonderment on his face. With their fingers entwined Jack knew every time something surprised his lover as his grip became tighter, then his fingers would be stroked as an apology. What Ianto didn’t realise was every time he did that, which became more frequent as the show progressed, it caused a reaction in Jack’s groin that given the current situation could not be followed through with.

 When a cast member began tap dancing upside down in a harness, Jack turned to Ianto and whispered “I bet we could find another use for a harness like that, couldn’t we my love?”

 “With you Captain, everyday I am discovering uses for different pieces of equipment”.

 Finally to the unaccustomed disappointment of Ianto, the show came to an end. The house lights went up, Jack and Ianto smiled at each other and looked across at Cara.

 “I love your culture, but as I promised I must go now and report my findings of your world to my superiors. Thank you for being so understanding and letting me stay. I wish I could take you on more of my theatre of dream trips”.

 “I do believe that we can make our own theatre of dreams, couldn’t we Ianto?”

 “Yes sir, I know where my first visit would be” grinned Ianto as he seductively fondled Jack’s buttocks, which caused the reaction he wanted to see. 

Cara bid her new friends farewell and disappeared in a flash of stars.

 As they made their way out to the stage door the discussion of the harness and what they would like to try in it came up. Waiting at the stage door, Ianto suggested they ask Dein if they could have a closer look at the set.

 Dein Perry and the rest of the cast arrived at the door and the question was asked if they could take a look at the stage and the set.

 “Of course, I’ll take you through”.

 The other cast members bid goodnight to Jack, Ianto and Dein as they made their way back into the theatre.

 “Could my friend Ianto here try out the harness, he was intrigued as to how it worked”.

 “I don’t see why not, I’ll help him into it”.

 Ianto glared at Jack, but went with Dein to centre stage and allowed himself to be fitted into the harness. Unbeknown to Dein and Ianto, Jack was making a call to Owen back at the Hub. Just as Dein had finished strapping Ianto in, the security guard came through with an urgent call for Mr Perry. Apologising for having to leave them, Dein went off to take the call.

 Jack moved to Stage Left and found the mechanism that operated the harness and turned Ianto upside down.

 “Jack what are we going to do now, we don’t know how long he’s going to be and I can’t really get myself down. Another thing, the blood is beginning to rush to my head!”

 “Oh, sweet Ianto, never mind about the blood rushing to your head, I would like it somewhere else! That was the whole point of the urgent call for Mr Perry. I thought you might like to try out one of your experiments”.

 “Er.... Jack, what do you think you are doing?”

 “Oh... just getting you into a good position to do this” exclaimed Jack as he bent down and kissed Ianto hard, exploring his sexy mouth, their tongues now dancing with more vigour.

 He broke free and found the reaction he was looking for. He undid Ianto’s zip and released the welcome erection. Ianto realised what a good ideas this was and found Jack’s zip and released him. Grinning at each other they took one other’s hardness into their mouths and with synchronized movements, as if in a dance, they teased, kissed, nipped and sucked until they both climaxed with a moan at the same time.

 They didn’t want to break apart, but aware that Dein would be back any minute, they kissed and made themselves look as normal as anyone could after the sensual encounter they had just experienced.

 Dein arrived back just in time to see Jack undoing the harness from around Ianto.

 “I’m so sorry gentlemen, but my car had been broken into and the police were here to ask if anything had been taken. Thankfully everything was still there. Officer Cooper needed a statement”.

 Ianto looked at Jack who just winked and grinned. The three men talked about the show as they made their way to the stage door. Jack thanked Dein for everything he had done for them.  They said their goodbyes and the two good looking men, who were clearly in love, left the theatre and made their way home.

 “You’re incorrigible Jack, what am I going to do with you?”

 “I could think of a few things, but let’s get home first and then I will show you how much I love you. You have to admit though, that theatre was pretty hot tonight and you looked so sexy upside down”.

 “Thank you, and I agree it was hot. But let’s get home, I have some theatre dreams of my own I would like to try on you, if you’re willing to rehearse?”

 Jack looked lovingly at his young Welshman, couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have him and kissed him with a promise of more to come. As they made their way back to Ianto’s flat they walked with their arms around each others’ waists both eager to take their dreams to the next level.

The End. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the production mentioned in the fic does exist. Tap Dogs did tour and may still be touring, but with an entirely different cast


End file.
